The Boy Who Returned
by excessivelydramatic
Summary: Harry lets himself be struck down by Voldemort, only to survive once again. Arriving in King's Cross Station, he finds his mother instead of Dumbledore. Being in possession of all three Deathly Hallows, and having impressed Death himself with his Horcrux hunting, he is given a second chance. A second chance to change things, to keep people alive. Eventually Harry/Fleur.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, you can't do this!"

"Hermione, I have to. If I don't, Voldemort can never be killed, and we'll be stuck with him, probably forever.. What's worth more, one person's life, or hundreds? I'll give you a hint, it's hundreds. You can't talk me out of this, so please don't try. Believe me, this isn't something I'm looking forward to, but that doesn't make it any less necessary." He paused, casting a quick _Tempus_ to check the time. "The deadline for my surrender is close. Get everyone ready for an attack, and have the Sword ready to kill Nagini. This will be the best chance to kill Voldemort for good. Don't waste it." Harry could feel the tears approaching. Scolding himself for letting his emotions show, he glanced up at Hermione. She appeared to be on the brink of weeping herself, only barely managing to hold it back.

"Harry, I know that you have to. Just please promise me that if there is another way out, you will take it. I don't care what the cost is. Just promise me."

"I will do my best." He hugged her tight, knowing that there would be no other way. This would be the last time he would see her.

Voice muffled by his shoulder, Hermione said something that pushed Harry over the edge. "Harry, I love you. You're the brother I never had."

"I love you too, Hermione." And with that, Harry broke the hug and began his journey to the next great adventure.

* * *

Not much further, Harry told himself. The ache in his scar had been gradually increasing for the past few minutes. He was getting closer.

He couldn't help but think about what he was leaving behind. He may have no biological family, but he was pretty much an honorary Weasley. Having to leave them without a chance to say goodbye was something he could already tell would be one of his greatest regrets. He never even got a chance to tell them how much they really meant to him.

Harry could tell he was close to breaking down right then and there. He needed to distract himself from what he would be leaving, but that was difficult while walking voluntarily and knowingly to his death. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, partly out of anger and partly out of fear, he hit a metal orb that he had all but forgotten about. Retrieving the mysterious snitch out of his pocket, he read the inscription once again, and he got the same chills that he had felt when he had read the words for the first time. _I open at the close._

And it suddenly hit him what they meant.

Harry said, whispering, "I'm about to die."

The golden object split open, revealing a small stone with a symbol he had come to know well engraved upon its surface. The symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Gripping the stone tightly, he closed his eyes and thought, hard, about his parents. Opening his eyes, it almost looked like his was looking in a mirror. The man standing in front of him didn't look more than four years older than Harry himself, and had almost the same face and hair. The only thing that was different was the eyes. The man had deep blue eyes, while Harry's were an emerald green. He knew who the man was, but he didn't want to think of his name for fear that he would disappear.

James Potter was the first to speak, tears threatening to pour down his cheeks. "Harry, son, you've grown so much."

Harry lost it right then and there, grabbing onto his father and crying into his shoulder. He was so sorrowful that he didn't even pause at the fact that he was able to touch his dad. Instead, he just continued to weep, until he felt a third hand begin to caress his back. Turning, he looked into eyes the same emerald green as his. The sobbing only redoubled at this.

Lily spoke up. "Harry, we love you. More than you can ever imagine. You're the best son we could've asked for, and I will never regret giving my life so that you could grow up into the fine young man you are today."

James, realizing the need for a distraction, quipped, "Hey! Last time I checked you don't speak for the both of us. I, frankly, am disappointed in the lack of pranking you took part in." James squealed as he received a loving punch to the shoulder for that comment, and quickly corrected his statement. "I mean, you're the perfect child. Nothing wrong with deciding there isn't supposed to be any fun in life."

Harry laughed. He couldn't help it. It was probably the mental state he was in, but the byplay between his parents was so unexpected that his snort escaped him. "I wish I could've grown up with you two. At least I'll be taking up permanent residence with you soon."

"Oh Harry," Lily started, suddenly remembering what was about to happen, "I am so sorry that you have to deal with this. I wish more than anything that you didn't have to do this. You're too young to have the weight of the world resting on your shoulders."

"Mum, I wish I didn't either. But we both know there's no other way. I'll try to make it quick so I can see you again as soon as possible. Tell Sirius I'm on the way, and I'll make sure to grab a big stick for him on my way over. I love you both." Harry's solemn mood returned as his parents vanished. It was time to get this over with.

Hearing voices up ahead, one of which sounded like Voldemort, Harry whisked off his invisibility cloak. He hung it up on the branch nearest to him, leaving it for whoever could find it. Its usefulness to him had passed. He could clearly see Voldemort up ahead now, and weaved through the trees until he found himself in a circle of the Dark Lord's followers.

Voldemort addressed Harry himself. "Ah, Potter, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." He sneered. "I should've known better than to doubt your foolishness. It has cost you your life. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry saw the green light approaching, but did nothing to stop it. It impacted him straight in the forehead, and all went dark.

* * *

Lifting his head, Harry could see that he was in what appeared to be a completely empty King's Cross Station. He tried to sit up, expecting pain, but surprisingly encountered none.

"Hello, Harry."

His head snapped around at the sound of the voice. As his eyes focused, Harry saw the exact person he wanted to see.

"Mum! Where's Dad? And Sirius?"

She smiled sadly. "They're not here. You're not..well you're not really dead, Harry. It could've been that blasted Horcrux in your head, or it could've been the whole 'Master of Death' thing. The latter is probably why you were able to touch us when you used the Resurrection Stone, but I think that you were too emotionally scarred to realize."

Harry decided she was probably right, but it really wasn't the pressing issue right now. "So what does this mean? Am I stuck here forever? Or do I get to go back?"

"That's really up to you. You could come with me, to the afterlife, or you could return to your life and friends." She bit her lip. "There's also a third option, but I think I should explain some things before I tell you what it is.

"You already know about the cloak, one of the Deathly Hallows, and you obviously had the Resurrection Stone, since you saw me and your dad earlier. What you probably don't know is that you also have the allegiance of the Elder Wand. Dumbledore had it, before he was disarmed by Malfoy, who then was disarmed by you. So, you're technically the so called 'Master of Death,' being in possession of all the Deathly Hallows.

"Now, the Deathly Hallows themselves aren't why you have this choice. Death himself is giving you this choice for finding all three. He was mighty pleased with you already for destroying several of Voldemort's Horcruxes, and being in possession of the artifacts he created just upped you on the 'leaderboard,' as he put it.

"This is where your third choice comes in. On your trek to face Voldemort, some of his Death Eater's began another assault against Hogwarts. Several more people died. Death is giving you the choice to go back in time, as far as you want, and fix things. Death doesn't offer this to just anyone, so make your choice wisely."

Shocked, Harry furiously began thinking. "Who else died?"

"Ron died trying to defend Hermione, took a Cruciatus before another Death Eater hit him with the Killing Curse. Hermione lost it, killed both of the Death Eaters, and then proceeded to take out several more before going down herself. George died protecting Fred's body, and Molly was taken out by another Killing Curse. Several others died too, none that you knew very well. Fleur was killed trying to come rescue you from Voldemort, although you were already 'dead' at the time. Your sacrifice saved her, since you protected most of the students by willingly walking to your death for them, but it won't last nearly as long as mine did. She's somewhere nearby, talking to her Grandmother, I believe. You'll see her before you make your decision."

"Did I hear my name?" Fleur appeared out of seemingly nowhere, smiling brightly at Harry.

"I believe so, Miss Delacour. I'll leave you two alone for a minute. Harry, Death said you could bring a friend, if you get my meaning," Lily replied.

Harry felt the need to speak first. "Fleur, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this many people to be killed. I didn't mean for you to be killed. I didn't want to take you away from Bill, I know how happy you were. I-"

"Harry!" she practically shouted. "It is not your fault. I walked right into a trap. And I was not happy with Bill. It is difficult to be happy when you feel they don't really love you."

"I thought he was resistant to your allure?"

Fleur flushed. "Non. He appeared to be, but every time we try to get intimate.." She trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Harry flushed as well, not really wanting to believe that those words had just come out of Fleur's mouth. "I'm sorry."

"It is fine. I do not believe that it is your fault that he was not as resistant as we first believed." Not wanting to continue this conversation, Fleur quickly changed the subject. "What do you think you will do now?"

"I don't..I don't really know. I don't want to leave my friends, but the chance to go back and save people..it just seems too good to pass up. So many have died in this war, and I could've saved a lot of them. I..I feel like I _have _to go back, and at least try. What kind of person would I be if I placed myself above the lives of all the people I failed? I don't really think that there is a decision to make." Harry stood up straighter as he came to his decision. He wouldn't let his friends and loved ones die if he could help it.

"If you are going back, I am going with you. Your mother said you could bring a guest, yes?"

"I can't ask you to do that. It wouldn't be fair to you."

Fleur's scoffed. "You are not _asking _me to. I am _telling_ you that I am coming. I will not be left behind."

Harry sighed as he realized that any argument was futile. Fleur wasn't someone he had truly become close with, but he knew her well enough to know that she wasn't one to accept "no." "Fine. But you'd better send me an owl the instant we get back, got it?" She nodded.

Lily reappeared, obviously having listened to their conversation. "Alright then you two, you sure about this?" At both their nods, she continued. "Good. You'll send you back to Harry's first year, meaning the Summer of 1991. It's not exact enough to tell you the date, but it should be sometime in August." She focused her attention on Harry. "Harry, I love you more than I can express with words, and your father wanted me to make sure you know he feels the same. We are both so proud of you."

Tears bursting free yet again, Harry replied, "I love you too. Tell Dad the same."

Lily hugged him, and spoke once again. "Death! It's time."

Fleur latched on to Harry's hand as the world began to spin, and the two of them began their journey back to August of 1991.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, first chapter done! I don't really know when I'll have the second chapter up, but if I had to guess it would probably be sometime around mid-November. I want to make this as best of a fanfic as I possibly can, and that means spending time on each chapter, and I also have to plan several chapters before I'll start writing the next one.

Also, this is going to be a novel length fic, that may possibly be split up into more than one story, depending on how long it actually ends up being. It should also be noted that this will be Harry/Fleur (although I think that was pretty obvious by the fact that they're both going back), so if that bothers you, you probably shouldn't read this fic.

Anyways, I hope that this first chapter was enjoyable, and make sure to stay tuned for the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry jerked awake, looking around at his surroundings. He was confronted by his old bedroom at the Dursley's. Surprised that time travel had actually worked, he resisted the urge to pump his fist in the air. Sure, his mom had told him it would work, but he honestly thought everything in the station had been a hallucination, or at least that it hadn't been real. Suddenly, as he thought about the fact that he had gone back in time, he was overcome with grief.

His family, his friends were gone. Everyone he had ever known was gone. Sure, he could see them again. But would it really be the same? He certainly wasn't going to make the same decisions, and would it change them? He couldn't, in good conscience, choose to sacrifice people or get them hurt just so that they would have the same personalities. It would change everyone he came into contact with, and some that he didn't, he was sure. He supposed the question wasn't _if_ they changed, it was more _how_ they would change. He had saved everyone, but lost them all at the same time. Harry collapsed back down onto his bed and sobbed.

* * *

Some hours later, Harry finally regained enough sense to think clearly. Looking at his clock, he realized it was still very early in the morning. He stretched himself out, before curling back into a ball. The grief hadn't left him, it probably wouldn't ever, but he was at least done crying. For now, he just wanted to sit with his thoughts and the memories of his friends. Thinking back to the very limited study of Occlumency he received from Hermione during their Horcrux hunt, and how it would affect his memory recall, he immediately vowed to buy a book on it as soon as he could. He didn't want to forget all the people he had lost. At least he had Hedwig back, although their bond wasn't what it was quite yet.

Started out of his seat by a tapping on the window, Harry quickly threw himself out of bed. He recognized that tapping from years of living and receiving mail at the Dursely's as the tapping of an owl. Quickly but silently opening the window, he didn't recognize the silvery white owl that stared back at him. The owl swooped into his room, perching next to Hedwig, who seemed miffed by the intrusion. The new owl stuck out its leg to Harry, inclining its head toward the letter attached there as if it say 'get on with it.' Harry, knowing from experience it was bad to ignore an owl, untied the envelope, confused by the flowing script that had written "Harry" across the front.

Harry slit the top of the envelope, before pulling out the letter and unfolding it. Scanning for the signature to see who it was from, he jolted up in his seat when he found it. It was from Fleur! In all his grief he had completely forgotten that Fleur had returned with him. Returning his attention to the top of the letter, Harry began to read.

_Dear Harry, _

_It is strange to be here, I feel out of place with my family. I had not seen them in ages, and their calm demeanour is unnerving. I had not seen them this calm since before the Tournament. Father was always bustling around after that._

_Anyway, how are you? I never knew you that well, although I do have a feeling we will get to know each other better soon, but I do remember from glimpses of conversations that your home life was not very good. Let me know if you need anything. I will do my best to help you however I can. _

_Love, _

_Fleur Delacour_

While not surprised that she had written him, Harry was mildly shocked that she offered her help so easily. He knew that he was the only one she could talk to about her experiences, but she was right in saying that they never really knew each other well.

Harry sat down the letter, realizing that he needed to get a move on. He needed to start making plans on how to take out Voldemort's Horcruxes early, and preferable have him mortal before the Triwizard Tournament. That would be the best time to take him out without innocent lives being put at stake. Well, besides probably Cedric, but he was sure he could get to the cup before the Hufflepuff did.

Searching around for his wand, he found it tucked into his trunk. Unfortunately, the trace would have made an unwelcome return, barring him from doing any magic, including the dark spells he had started dipping his feet in towards the end. _Especially_ the dark ones. He really would need another wand, preferably one that couldn't be connected back to him, and one without that annoying trace.

But how to get there? He couldn't exactly apparate. A newly sold wand that was registered to an eleven year old being used for apparition would surely draw unwelcome attention. Harry supposed he could call the Knight Bus, but a kid old riding a bus on his own would also bring attention, not to mention that his hair usually flailed all about during the ride, which would oust him as the Boy-Who-Lived. Pacing around his room, Harry thought for several more minutes before an idea came to him. It was a long shot, but it couldn't hurt to try, could it?

"Kreacher!" Harry called, hoping that, against all odds, he would show up for him.

With a small pop, the decrepit house elf appeared in Harry's room, looking confused. Muttering just loud enough that Harry was just able to hear him, Kreacher said, "Who be calling Kreacher?"

Harry, surprised that it had actually worked, replied, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. I have a favor to ask from you."

"Kreacher not be doing any favors for one outside the family."

"Well, I'll make you a deal then. You do this one thing for me, and I'll help you destroy Regulus' locket."

Kreacher's eyes widened. "How you be knowing about Master Regulus' locket?"

Harry smirked. "I have my sources, and I don't think it would be fit to reveal them quite yet. Do we have a deal?"

"Kreacher thinks so."

"Alright then. Can you apparate me to Diagon Alley, and then return me here when I call for you again?"

Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher can do that."

Harry had to stop his eleven-year-old-body from pumping his fist "Great! Let me write a letter real quick and then we can be on our way." He scribbled a note to Fleur, simply asking where would be the best place for him to apparate to meet her, and sent it off with the silver owl.

"You ready?" Kreacher only nodded before grabbing Harry's arm, and Harry found himself feeling as though he was being shoved through a straw, before appearing outside of the Leaky Cauldron. "Thanks Kreacher!" He shouted, as Kreacher disapparated away.

Walking into the worn down pub, Harry kept careful care to obscure his scar, not wanting to be recognized. He wished that he could cast glamours to change his appearance without attracting the attention of the Ministry. The trace was an abominable thing that he despised with every fiber of his being. Sure, he understood the importance of it, but the trouble it had gotten him into didn't improve its standing in his eyes.

Harry finally made it to Diagon Alley. It was the first time in years he had seen it this crowded. The threat of a Death Eater attack had deterred most, and it wasn't like there was much to do after most of the shops were destroyed or closed anyway. Seeing it all like this, everything so _normal_, almost caused him to break down and cry right there. No matter how far in the past he was, the moment he died felt like only a few hours ago, and to him it really was. It was going to take a while for him to get used to it being normal.

He shook his head to clear the grief, and slipped through the crowd, careful to keep his scar covered. Reaching his destination, Gringotts, he quickly climbed the stairs and headed towards the nearest goblin, cautiously trying to act like a scared eleven year old kid.

"Excuse me mister?" The goblin looked Harry up and down, which was very disconcerting, and nodded for Harry to continue. "Can I please see my vaults? I was here the other day but I forgot to get some of my school supplies, and I don't have any gold on me to buy them. I don't have my key either, but is there a way for me to prove that I'm who I say I am?"

"Well Mr…?" The goblin trailed off, obviously wanting Harry to fill in a name. Harry just flashed him (his scar, of course. What were you thinking?), which caused the goblin's thin eyebrows to shoot up. He turned, and guestered to the door that had just appeared in the wall. "Right this way, Mr. Potter."

Harry awkwardly walked through the door, followed soon after by the goblin. He found himself in an office of sorts, although it was marginally bigger than most he had been in. The goblin took a seat behind the desk, and gestured for Harry to take the one on the other side.

"Mr. Potter." Harry nodded. "Well, as much as I would like to say your scar is proof enough, we've had several glamour-wearing imposters attempt to access your vaults before. I'm sorry to say that we're going to have to perform a blood test, if that is alright with you. Also, if you don't mind my inquiry, why don't you have your key?"

"A blood test is fine. And I think Dumbledore has my key, but I can't be sure." The goblin's eyes narrowed as Harry finished the last part, and he replied, "And why would Dumbledore have your key?"

Visibly shrinking at the goblin's obvious anger, Harry cautiously said, "Well..I..I think he's my magical guardian. Wouldn't that give him the right to have it?"

"Mr. Potter, we only allow direct blood relatives to hold a key. Since you have none, the key should have remained in our possession until you came to claim it. Dumbledore either stole it from your parents or from us.

"Either way, Dumbledore has made an enemy of Gringotts this day, and I can assure you that the Director will be hearing of this." The goblin paused before continuing. "Regardless of the incompetence of one Hogwarts Headmaster, are you ready to perform the blood test? We will issue you a new key and make sure that the key in the hands of that coot is rendered useless."

Harry sat there is shock. _Dumbledore_ stole from him? The leader of the light? The man had done nothing but good for him. He had provided help for him when he needed it. He had..he had..what else had he done? As he thought about it, Harry really couldn't help but compare the positives to the negatives. Dumbledore had done almost nothing to help him. Sorcerer's Stone? He hadn't helped a bit, and there was a part of Voldemort's soul inside of one of their professors. Chamber of Secrets? The almighty Albus Dumbledore couldn't figure it out, but three twelve-year-old kids could? Not likely. Sirius? He didn't know much about wizarding law, but he did know that Dumbledore held several titles that should have at least allowed him to push for a trial. Going through the years, Harry couldn't come up with many times the Headmaster had helped him. In fact, he seemed to have mostly harmed Harry.

Coming to that conclusion, was it really so hard to believe that Dumbledore had stolen from him? Harry shuddered as he realized that the man he had looked to up for years had done so much harm. He finally noticed that the goblin in front of him was looking at him with a curious look, and realized he was waiting for a response.

"Yes sir, I'm ready for it."

"Alright then Mr. Potter, I'm just going to prick your finger, you should barely feel anything. If you'll just place your hand on the table?" He paused as Harry did so, before continuing, "Thank you, Mr. Potter. If you'll just sit here for a minute I'll get someone to come collect it and take it to be tested. I believe that it would be in your best interest to take a look at your account statements, and make sure that nothing has been removed without your permission. Is that agreeable for you?"

Harry nodded his agreement, just as another goblin entered the room and took the blood sample. The goblin in front of him continued, "Alright, Mr. Potter. I have your account statements here. Before we begin, you never noticed anything out of place, correct?"

"Er..I don't know."

The goblin's eyes narrowed once again. "Did you never look at the account statements we sent you?" Seeing Harry's look of confusion and fear, he questioned, "You did receive the statements we sent you, correct?"

"No..no sir I didn't. I don't remember ever receiving mail before my Hogwarts letter."

"That old bastard! He's probably keeping your account statements so you don't notice anything out of the ordinary!" Taking a deep breath, the goblin calmed himself down before starting again. "Well, this only makes it all the more important that we look over this today. We only have fifteen minutes until the sample will be back, and then you, since you had no appointment, will have to leave. However, we can always set up an appointment before you make it to Hogwarts, if that sounds agreeable?"

Again, Harry nodded, and they began to look over his account statements. They began at the most recent, and continued back in time. By the end of the short session, they had only made it to June of 1989, but had found nothing wrong in that time frame. Cutting it short at about 3 minutes until the blood test was supposed to be concluded, they decided on an appointment one week from now, on the 12th of August.

Just after they decided on the date, the goblin from before came in, bearing a lengthy scroll. He handed it off to the goblin behind the desk before leaving.

"Well, Mr. Potter. I have to say you lineage is very intriguing. For now, all you need to know is that it is confirmed you are in fact Mr. Potter, and we can now issue you a new key. We can discuss the rest at our meeting in a week's time. If you'll follow me, we'll head to get your new key and then down to your vaults."

Harry followed the goblin into a wide open room, where several goblins were bustling about. The goblin he was with, who he realized still hadn't supplied a name, leaned over to the nearest goblin and said, "I need a new lock and key for vault 687, and I need a recall to be put out on current key."

The other goblin picked up a hefty but shiny lock, and snapped his fingers. The shiny one was replaced by an old rusted one, before it was tossed into a nearby pile of scrap. The goblin then produced a new key, handing it to Harry.

Confused, Harry didn't understand what just happened. When he asked his companion, he simply answered, "He switched the locks. Dumbledore's key will no longer work." He beckoned for Harry to follow him, before swiftly heading down another hallway. Harry was hopelessly lost at this point, and realized that the confusing layout was probably meant for exactly that purpose.

As the two reached a rickety cart that Harry knew all too well, they hopped in and began their descent into Gringotts. The winds rushed through Harry's hair as they gained speed, almost reminding Harry of flying. Finally reaching their destination, vault 687, Harry pulled out the key and opened the vault. Piling money into the pouch he brought with him, it wasn't long before he was back at the surface.

He left the goblin after assuring him that he would be there at 2pm the next Monday, and began towards Knockturn Alley. He figured that was the best place to get an untraceable wand without many questions asked, although he might have to obliviate the owner soon after. He didn't need rumors of the Boy-Who-Lived visiting Knockturn Alley.

Harry reached the alley, scanning signs for somewhere to buy a wand. He finally found a place he thought would be suitable, _Wizarding Wares_, which had several wands on display. He was greeted by an elderly man, who immediately eyed him up and down, curious as to why such a young boy was in his shop. "What do you need, boy?"

"I need an untraceable wand, sir. One that can't be connected back to me, nor tainted by the Ministry's trace. Is that something you can do?" Harry tried to seem as innocent but condescending as possible.

"Of course I can do it!" The old man snapped. "Right this way!"

Warily following him into the back, Harry found himself with a wand shoved into his

Hands. "Try that one out."

Harry, giving it a wave, had it snatched out of his hand. Reminded of his experience with Ollivander, he couldn't help but wonder if the two were related. Another wand was slapped into his hand, and Harry felt a warmth spread through his fingers and through his body. Maybe they weren't related after all if this man could find a match so quickly. As he waved it above his head, he was showered with green and gold sparks, different from his first wand where they were pure gold. He speculated on the significance of it for a moment, before deciding it really didn't matter.

Giving the man a wry smile, Harry muttered, "_Obliviate_," before exiting the shop. No need to pay for something when you can just make them forget you were ever there.

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry was making his way into _Flourish and Blotts_, intent on finding a book on Occlumency. He scanned the shelves, looking for anything related to the Mind Arts, before stumbling upon two relevant books. _The Mind Arts: Occlumency and Legilimency_, and _Occlumency and Memory_ were the copies that he walked out of the store with, happy with his purchases.

While heading towards the location he had told Kreacher to pick him up at, Harry contemplated his next move. If Fleur had contacted him, he should probably go meet her first. They were in this together, and it would be best to keep it that way. He also needed to figure out how to get Sirius out. He might be able to convince Remus that Sirius is innocent, but, being a werewolf, his testimony wouldn't do much good. They probably wouldn't even bring Sirius out for questioning under Veritaserum. The best way would be to capture Scabbers, but he would have to wait until he was at Hogwarts, and even then he would have to explain how he had known Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew.

Kreacher popped him home, but all that night he couldn't get the problem out of his head. Every day he didn't have a solution was a day that his godfather suffered, both from the dementors and the belief that his godson believed he had betrayed his parents. He tried to read his new books, but was unable to concentrate, realizing several times that he hadn't read a word in several pages. Harry fell asleep that night still disturbed by the issue.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if the ending seems sort of rushed, but I was having trouble wording it and ended up with this. I've tried on and off for two days, but I just can't seem to get it to where I want it, so I'm just settling for this for now. I might come back later and edit it, but nothing is going to change other than the setup. I won't add any more plot points.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless! I was able to finish it much sooner than I expected. I wouldn't expect weekly updates, but they may be more frequent than the once a month ones that I initially expected. The next chapter may be done before Thanksgiving (the 28th this year for those who don't celebrate it), but I honestly have no idea until I actually get started on the chapter. We'll just have to see!


End file.
